


Teardrops On My Guitar

by Synnerxx



Category: Poison - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret has met the girl of his dreams and it breaks CC's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops On My Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> "teardrops on my guitar" by taylor swift.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be_

CC smiled wanly at Bret as he continued to talk about this new girl he was dating. Kira was her name and CC already hated her without ever meeting her. Bret couldn't know that though. He was so excited for her to meet the band and he hoped they liked her. Apparently, she was everything that Bret had ever wanted and so much more. CC turned away from him and tuned out the rest of the conversation.

_I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

How could he hate her without even meeting her? Simple. She had Bret and CC didn't. He had fallen in love with Bret almost the first time he had met him. That's the affect Bret had on him and he didn't even know it. Now there never would be a chance for CC to ever tell him his true feelings. That wouldn't be fair to Bret to ruin his happiness.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh cause just it's so damn funny   
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

He had tried dating others, but that had never worked out. He knew he could never give his heart to anyone but Bret and it was useless to even try. He cherished the little moments when it was just the two of them, out in a bar, the studio, or when Bret threw his arm around him onstage. He had built up a collection of moments between the two of them in his memory because that would be all he ever had. The closest he had come to dating Bret. To have Bret love CC like CC loved him.

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

CC hated it when Bret brought Kira on tour with him. He was forced to listen to them have sex then whisper sweet nothings to each other. That was the consequences of sleeping over Bret in the bus. Tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in his pillow, muffling them. They ran down his face leaving hot, wet tracks in their wake. He thought about what it would be like if it was him down there with Bret, instead of her. That only made a wave of fresh tears hit him. 

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do_

Bret was the reason CC's heart was broken, even if he didn't know it. CC knew it was stupid, but he still held on to the hope that one day Bret would be his and he Bret's. That tiny spark of hope was the one thing that got him through most days when he was ready to just go to sleep and never wake up, so he would never have to face reality. Never have to face the fact that Bret loved him as nothing more than a friend, a bandmate. Still, he had his hope and he held on to it.

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Bret brushes up against CC as he runs around the stage. CC holds his breath and prays that Bret or anyone else doesn't notice the reaction his body has to Bret. CC watches as Bret struts gracefully around on stage. This was Bret at his finest. On stage with his bandmates, singing, and having a great time doing what he loved. CC wished he had that easy grace that Bret did. Everything he did and the way he moved was flawless in CC's eyes.

_She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

He watches as Bret picks her up and twirls her in his arms. She laughs and runs her fingers through his hair. The pain that slices through his heart leaves him breathless as he struggles to control it. He watches as Bret kisses her lovingly and they break apart. She stares into his blue eyes and tells him that she loves him. CC doesn't doubt it, he just wishes she didn't. For his own sake. At least Bret was happy. Without him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do_

CC sighs and swirls the amber liquid around in his cup. Bobby notices and places a hand on his shoulder. CC glances up and smiles weakly. Bobby isn't fooled. He knows how much CC loves Bret, he also know just how much seeing Bret with someone else is killing him. "You want to talk?" he offers. CC shakes his head. He isn't in the talking mood because he know that if he does, he'll break down and he doesn't want to cry for once tonight.

_So, I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

CC drives himself home from the party earlier. He couldn't bare to watch them anymore and left without even saying goodbye. He walks into his bedroom and reaches into his bedside drawer. The picture he pulls out is his most favorite. In it Bret has his arms around CC's waist as CC sits in his lap. They had been goofing off that day and just looked so comfortable in each other's company. That's why it was one of CC's favorite. It was a natural picture. Not a posing one. A teardrop hit the picture and CC wiped it away. He placed the picture back on his nightstand and crawled into bed, his heart heavy in his chest. He tried not to think of Bret. He wanted to sleep tonight.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do_

Bret was the only person who could make him feel like this. So in love, but in so much pain at the same time. Bret could make his whole day just by smiling at him. He could break his heart just by getting angry with him. He had so much power over CC and he was so clueless. CC thought some days, that being in love just wasn't worth it. Not when it made him feel like this.

_He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into_

Then Bret looks at him with those blue eyes and CC just loses himself. He falls into Bret and never wants to come out, because here he can pretend that Bret loves him and they are happy together and Kira doesn't exsist. Bret seems to have less and less time for him as the days go by. Kira demands more of his time as they start planning the wedding. CC doesn't want to even go, but knows he has too to keep anyone from asking any unwanted questions. There's never enough time and CC mourns the loss of it.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

Another smile and a nod of his head, CC's heart breaks just a little more. He wonders if Bret can tell it's all a lie. He wonders how much more his heart can take. Then realises he will do anything for Bret. Even suffer this broken heart, as long as Bret is happy. No matter if CC himself isn't.


End file.
